Digital Destiny Part 1
by Mika Aniko and Ayumi
Summary: Mika: This is a mixed bag of action/adventure, romance, humor and mystery. ^_^ This is part 1 hope ya enjoi! ^_^ Summary: If there wasn't anything as Digimon season 1 or 2 This might happen. My twist plot of Digimon ^_^


## 

Digital Destiny-Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon yadyadyada. Mika, Aniko and Ayumi and all their Digimon are a fancreation by us.   
A/N: Hehe, Its me Mika. I have this idea cammed in my head for quite a while now. I decided to let it out and share it to all of you. It might sounds a bit boring at first and it sounds a bit like the digimon season 1 but, it will be different later on. ^_^ I promise that. Hehe! Please review this. I'll be more happy and the series will be more interesting. I might take ideas from you people too for the series! ^_^ Here's the fic! 

One normal day, four teenage friends was walking to school together. How those teenagers met? Two of them was in a soccer league together since they were around 8. Two of them are in the same band and had been friends for a long time, because of their similarities. After that, last summer, they are all in the same summer camp together. Now they are happy and joyous friends. All have their own interests, one of them liked soccer, one of them liked tennis, two of them liked music but one of the two liked Volleyball also. When the four of them reached the school, they were greeted by three more of their friends. They all met each other from the summer camp. The school bell rang and all 7 of them went inside.

As soon as two of the seven stepped into the building, they were chased by their fans. Their names are Yamato Ishida, also called Matt and Mika Sakiwa. They were chased because they were members of a famous band. The rest of them stared at them with first a blank look, then a hysterical laugh. Some girls notice a certain somebody's laugh and started running towards him. The boy noticed them are started to run like a cheetah to get outta there. His name was Taichi Yagami(Kamiya), also called Tai, because he is the supreme captain of the school's greatest soccer team, he gets chased around by a few girls too. The remaining started to crack up again, shook their heads and headed for class. They got to a fork in the hall, said goodbye and split. One lonely girl headed for one direction and the other three headed for the other. The girl's name was Sora Takenouchi. As soon as Sora got to her locker she saw her three best friends choking for air. "Haha, thats what I call a morning exercise." Sora joked "Very funny,~huff~ Are they all gone?" Mika asked in fright "Yeah, I didn't see them. Its safe now. Come on lets get our books and go to class." Sora suggested The other three nodded with agreement and got their stuff and split. 

Now we can't forget the other three friends can't we? After they parted with Sora, they headed for their locker. All three of them opened their locker, checked the schedule and sighed. "Its going to be a long day..." said fashion fab, Mimi Tachikawa "Mondays are always long." commented the artist, Aniko Shinoshi "Oh, it can't be bad...~checks the schedule and saw double periods of gym~ Ok it is(may as well comment that, I don't think Mimi and Izzy are athletic. Our fancreated friend over there isn't too.)" said computer wiz, Koushiro Izumi, also known as Izzy "Double periods of gym!!! Thats going to mess up my hair..." whined Mimi "Don't worry, maybe we won't be doing something extreme...." began Aniko ~in the background~ "Heard that we are going to be playing basketball in gym today." said Girl #1 "Really? I love basketball!!!" said Girl #2 "Spoke too soon..." mumbled Aniko "Oh no!" whined Mimi again "Come on girls, we really should be going to class now." Izzy suggested All three of them packed their books and scrammed. The rest of the day was a drag for both group of friends. They all met at the end of school and decided to visit their old friend in summer camp, soon to bee doctor, Jyou Kido, or as they called him Joe or Ol' Reliable.

When Joe came out of his school, he was surprised that all of his old summer camp buddies are there. "Hey! What are you all doing here?" asked Joe curiously "We had a really crappy day at school, so we thought if you want to go to the park with us and well talk?" asked Tai "Sure, I need some relaxing from that pop quiz, actually that seem more like a test to me." Joe replied "Lets go then!" Matt said

At the park, all 8 friends sat on the park bench and blab about, how crappy their day was, latest fashion, basic stuff that you and me talk about when we are hanging around our friends. "Hey I just felt something..." Sora commented "What?" asked Tai "Hey I feel it too, it feels like rain..." Izzy said "It IS rain! Its raining!"exclaimed Mika "Ah Its not raining, this is a storm!" Joe yelled "Run to the playground for shelter!" Izzy yelled and they all ran under the playground equipment. They were pretty much all covered with water when the storm moved out. "Man, my hair! Its all wet." whined Mimi "Mimi, think of this as a day in the shower." Aniko comforted "But, I don't have my shampoo here to wash my hair with!" Mimi complained "Do you seriously want to wash your hair now?" asked Mika "Well no...but..." began Mimi, but a blinding light made her speechless. It was the brightest rainbow they have seen. "Wow...Normally rainbows should never be this bright..." Izzy explained "Well, think of this as a not-a-normal-rainbow." Tai said Just then fourteen rays of light, all with their own respective colours shot out from the rainbow. Eight landed right in front of each person there in the park.

"What's this?" asked Sora "It seems to be some kind of device..." Izzy said and he picked it up "A weird looking device..." he continued The rest of the teenagers picked up the "weird" device that was in front of them. "These things are for what?" asked Joe Suddenly all the water on the ground formed a big wave of water, then a little opening opened in the middled of the wave and sucked the eight teenagers in. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" all of them shouted and the wave disappeared, as if nothing ever happened....I guess their day wasn't as normal as they think...

Tai was the first to wake up and he saw all his guy friends laying on the muddy ground, looking a bit unconsious. "Wake up everyone!" he shouted on top of his lungs and it startled everyone. "Where are we? And where are the girls?" Izzy asked and he looked around Everything around them was either trees or plants. "Are we in a forest?" asked Joe "Apparently we are." replied Izzy "How can we be in a playground for one second and then a forest the next? We live no where near the forest!" Matt said "Calm down Matt. Let me see... This way or that way?" asked Tai to himself Meanwhile Izzy took out his laptop and tried to use it. "Funny, my laptop isn't working..." Izzy exclaimed "Is the batteries dead?" asked Joe "No..I recharged it just yesterday." Izzy said and sighed as he closed his laptop "More importantly right now is to find out where we are...." began Matt but he was interupted by four sets of eyes in the bushes "What are those? Are they lights?" asked Tai "No I think they are eyes..." Izzy gulped The "eyes" moved and out came four creatures. The teens were so terrorified that they screamed when they saw the creatures. It turned out that the creatures where pretty small. They all stopped screaming and all four creatures jumped beside their rightful owners....

A pink little creature jumped beside Tai and a orange creature with a spike on its head jumped beside Matt. "Hello! My name is Koromon!" the pink creature with no legs said to Tai "And I'm Tsunomon. Nice to meet you finally." the orange creature told Matt "Who or I guess what are you?" asked Matt A pink blob of "jello" waddled quickly towards a frighten Izzy and a flying "seal" flew closer to Joe. "Hey, I'm Motimon!" the "jello blob"(hehe sorry Motimon fans) greeted "Umm...hi..." Izzy choked "Heylo! I'm Bukamon! Cheerful and bright!" the little creature to Joe "AHH??!!!??? You can....you can... talk???" Joe said kinda terrorified "Yeah...We're Digimon!" all four tiny creatures said in unison "DIGIMON???" the boys were stunned Meanwhile they were welcomed, something else happens...

All Sora could see was trees and other plant life around her. Nothing like the park they were at before. *How can there be forest here? Where's the park?* Sora thought "Sora?" Mika whispered into her ear "Huh???" Sora got surprised and jumped a little "You know where we are?" Mika asked Sora "Haven't a foggest idea." she replied Aniko and Mimi slowly woke up. "Where are we?" Mimi wondered as she slowly got up "I wish I knew. Aren't we at the park before?" asked Aniko "No...we were in a volcano before, of course we were in the park before, unless I hit my head hard and forgot." Mika said in sarcastism "Um...Where are the guys?" asked Mimi "Where ever they are..." said Sora Aniko whirled around and saw a few sets of eyes in the distance. "Umm...gals, I think we are getting stared at." Aniko warned the others "What?...WHAT THE???" Mika turned around and saw the little sets of eyes wasn't eyes anymore, rather now, they have turned into four tiny creatures running towards them. "They are so cute!" Mimi commented "I know, they are so small too." Sora added The four girls walked towards the four little creatures who are trying hard to run as quickly as they could. The creatures were so happy that the four teens weren't scared of them. 

A radish like creatures ran towards Sora. It was small and pink. Sora picked the pink "monster" up. It greeted to Sora "Hello! Really glad to meet you. I'm Yokomon." It sounded as happy as a bird. A plant like creature walked to Mimi and Mimi crouched down to meet the level of the creature. The "plant" smiled sweetly at her and said "I'm so glad that you are so gentle. I'm Tanemon, your buddy for life." Mimi and Tanemon giggled It sounded like they had already made friends. A little yellowy-orange creature with black "ears" on the top of its head made its way towards Mika Mika stared at her with a smile on her face. The creature smiled back and said "Hello. I'm Piyamon. Nice ta meet ya." A little sheep like creature waddled towards Aniko and laughed with a happy tone "I'm so glad to finally meet you. I'm Kokamon." "We're all happy to meet you too." the four laughed All the creatures joined them in their laugh until they heard a rumble and crashing noise. All of them turned around and saw a giant bug flying towards them, knocking everything that was in its way. "AHH!!!!" They all screamed and started to run.

The guys also heard the crashing too. Motimon told them that the giant bug's name was Kwaguamon and has a bad temper even on happy days. The guys started to run when they saw at the corner of their eyes, the girls running. All of them reunited once again and with saying one word, ran. They all ran and Motimon showed them a hollow tree and told them to get inside. All of them hesitated until their little creatures pushed them in. When they got inside, all the creatures gathered and explained themselves. "As you might know, or not. In general we are called Digimon, Digital Monsters!" All the "Digimon" told the teens "Digimon?" exclaimed Tai "Yes. We are called Digimon and you are in the Digital World." Koromon told Tai "Digimon, Digital World? WA???" Tai exclaimed again "See Tai its like Animals in our own world I guess." Izzy explained It is so obvious that he understand right away. "Lets see if that ugly bug left." Matt suggested They peeped out and saw no signs of any fallen trees or bad breath, so they all came out of that narrow tree. They started to walk,try to figure out where they are, except to have the desciption, Digital World, where ever that is to them.

They walked for a short period of time before the unexpected happened. When they reached a little cave, they saw four figures in the cave. Two of them were tall and the others were pretty short and small. Matt and Tai went over to the mouth of the cave and yelled inside. "HEELLLLOOO??? ANYONE IN THERE????" they said in unison "Tai...?" a girl voice said "Matt...?" a guy voice said The two teens could recongnize those two voices as if they were the only white in a field of blackness. "KARI???" Tai shouted "TK????" Matt screamed "TAI!!!" "MATT!!!" The four figures got closer as the voices got louder. Soon, two small teens ran out of the cave which caused the others to jump. "Tai!" a girl ran towards her brother. "Guys! This is Hikari Yagami(Kamiya). But you can call her Kari." Tai intorduced to them Then a really tall guy ran out of the cave. "Matt!" the boy ran towards his brother "Tk! What are you doing here? Anyways..." Matt began and turned around to face the others. "And this is Takeru Takaishi, my bro. You can call him TK." he finished "We know, we met in summer camp remember?" Mika said "Oh ,yea!" Tai and Matt said in unison "Hey, we haven't seen you guys in a long time! How's everything?" asked TK "Hey! Its Nyaromon and Tokomon!" Bukamon said when he saw two creatures that look like a cat head with a tail and a creature with sharp teeth. "Oh...Thats Tokomon and Nyaromon." TK introduced "Hi!" Nyaromon greeted "Hello! ^_^"(thats means smiling)" Tokomon smiled and said "How did you guys get here?" asked Matt "Well, after that big storm, a actually two beams of light shot out of the sky and landed right infront of Kari and I. We got sucked into this big wave of water and landed right infront of the cave." TK explained "Well the most important thing is that you guys are all right." Tai said in relief

After TK and Kari joined they all again try to figure out where they are, even if the digimon told them they were at the digital world. The soon ran into that bug Kwaguamon again. "Matt what is that thing???" TK asked as they ran for their lives. "That thing is apparently called "Kwaguamon" by our friend here Motimon!" Matt said in a huff Yup, indeed they were chased by the ugliest bug they have ever seen, Kwaguamon

"DUCK!" Koromon yelled to everyone They all ducked and the giant digimon swooped down, just barely made contact with them. The digimon and teens started to run again, but this time to a dead end. "What are we going to do now?" Mimi asked "umm...calm down and think..." Izzy told her "How can I calm down, when a giant bug is going to eat us!??!!!" Mimi yelled "What are we going to do now???" asked Matt to Tai "How should I know??" Tai jerked right back Everyone plugged their ears because they know that there's going to be a fight. The two, anger filled teens stared at each other and started to punch each other, but before they can, they were interupted by their digimon. "Why don't we fight???" Koromon asked "Yeah, we're Digimon and we fight to protect ourselves!" Tsunomon yelled All the digimon nodded with agreement, but the humans didn't. "Are you crazy??? That thing is 100x bigger than you!" Tai screamed with surprise in his voice "Yea, you'll be crushed, like a pancake, and eaten like one too!" Izzy said "But, we're Digimon and we fight!" Motimon rebelled "No matter if you are a Digimon or a bug, you can't fight something that is 100x bigger than you." Joe commented "We have to decide! Its coming!" Aniko said with fear "We have to fight!" Tsunomon said stubburnly "No you won't!" Matt screamed As they were fighting Kwaguamon flew closer and closer, and then he stands, right infront of their faces... 

"Oh no..." Mika gulped Kwaguamon roared and came closer. "I'm sorry guys!" Koromon said and ran to attack Kwaguamon. That caught Tai by surprise and before anyone can say anything, all the digimon left their partner's side and towards Kwaguamon. "Stop Tsunomon!" "Come back Yokomon!" "Don't do it Piyamon!" "Don't go Motimon!" "Kokamon, its too dangerous!" "Bukamon! Don't go, Come back!" "Tanemon! Be careful and don't hurt yourself!" "Where are you going Tokomon? Come back!" "Nyaromon! That thing is too big!" "Koromon! Come back!!!" All the humans yelled helplessly at their Digimon friends as they raced to the ginat bug. then out of the blue, a miracle happened. Ten rays of light came from above and encircled the ten tiny Digimon. "Koromon Digi-volve to Agumon!" "Tsunomon digi-volve to Gabumon!" "Yokomon Digi-volve to Biyomon!" "Piyamon Digi-volve to Isamon!" "Motimon Digi-volve to Tentomon!" "Kokamon Digi-volve to Pritomon!" "Bukamon Digi-volve to Gomamon!" "Tokomon digi-volve to Patamon!" "Nyaromon digi-volve to Salamon!" The tiny creatures aren't tiny anymore, they've gotten bigger. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon attacked which heated the bug "Blue Blaster!" Gabumon attacked from the other side, talk about hot and cold... "Spiral Twister!" "Glacier Frost!" "Super Shocker!" Biyomon, Isamon and Tentomon attacked together Kwaguamon seem to be in pain, he tried to escape, but Palmon held him into place, with her Poison Ivy.Gomamon tripped him and Patamon and Salamon used Boom Bubble and Fire Paw(I think thats her attack...If thats not it then please tell me). Kwaguamon fell back onto the trees and all the Digimon ran back to their partners with glee.

"Told you we can do it!" Agumon beamed "Yea! Koromon or Agumon or whoever!" Tai was surprised but happy Isamon heard a roar and suggest to save the celebration till later and right now, "Lets run before he gets up!" All of them agreed and ran for it. After a while of exerise, they finally stopped, because the digimon was tired out. They stopped at a nearby lake to take a rest and relexation.

A/N: Its a bit long eh? I promise that there will be a lot more difference in the next fic from the orginal one series. Oh yeah, flames are welcome, just don't swear. Comments about how to make this better are always welcome! ^_^ Buh-bye!


End file.
